


Holding On To Hope

by Fireheart8



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart8/pseuds/Fireheart8
Summary: Daryl is on edge as Connie is still missing, and Carol is doing all she can to keep him grounded. He decides to set out to find her himself as everyone worries about Beta and the Whisperers.Set after the cave collapse (10x09) and the Hilltop fire (10x15).
Relationships: Connie & Daryl Dixon, Connie/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: adult themes, violence, eventual (graphic) smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only short, sorry.

“She’s out there, probably injured and alone.” Daryl exclaimed, “It’s been days! Everything has gotten in the way of findin’ her!”

“Daryl, we need to be smart about this, there are still Whisperers out there. Now that Alpha’s dead they’re going to come after us.” Carol replied

Daryl was roiling with agitation, pacing back and forth, limping and tearing his hands through his hair, making it stick out in all directions. He stopped dead, turning his gaze to Carol, “I don’t give a damn. We’ll kill em all, but I gotta find her.”

Carol frowned sadly at her closest friend. She understood the grief he was going through. He'd grown close to the woman who'd swept into all of their lives a year prior. He'd lost so much; Merle, Beth, Rick...and now Connie.

It had been her fault too. The cave collapse. If she hadn't caused the trouble she had, Connie still would have been there, and Daryl wouldn't have been upset at her and the world.

“I know.” Carol sighed, “I understand, and this is my fault, I should go with you.”

“Nah,” he huffed, “Nah, I’m going alone, this could be a suicide mission.”

“All the more reason I should come.”

“Carol,” he almost growled, “I don’t want you to come. I can care about you, but right now, I can’t trust you.”

Carol’s chest rattled with emotion, tears brimming in her eyes. She nodded dejectedly, it was her fault after all, her fault that Connie and Magna had become trapped in the collapsed mine. The last nail in the coffin of Daryl’s trust in her was Magna returning without Connie. But Daryl wasn’t going to give up on Connie, give up on finding her. She was alive.

“Daryl, what if she’s-” Carol began

“She’s alive.” He said sternly, cutting her off

“You’re injured, you should take someone with you.” 

“I got it.” He said, “I ain’t hurting.”

“Daryl, you’re still limping.”

“I’ll take Dog.”

He whistled and Dog ran towards them, bounding to a stop at his feet. Daryl petted him and then looked back up at Carol. Her lips were pressed into a stern like, her eyes glistening.

“Daryl...”

“I-I can’t stay here. I can’t leave her out there...I lo-” He cut himself off. The words didn’t seem to want to come out. As if he were fighting them.

“Say it.” Carol said, giving him an understanding look, “You deserve to feel that way. You need to say it.”

He huffed a rough breath, fighting every instinct in him that told him to keep quiet. He hadn't admitted it to himself. Hadn't let himself think on it. Or really fully feel it anyway. But the day he'd lost her was the day the levee had broken. He felt it clear as day, knew it to be true. It was something he hadn't let himself feel, maybe ever. But for her...

He swallowed hard, let out a breath, and let himself say the words, “I... I love her.”

Carol nodded, her eyes supportive, calm on his. “You be careful okay?” she said in a wavering voice, “Come back.

He nodded, the shock from his revelation rushing through him, his heart beating like wild. He loved her. And he would find her.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl begins the search for Connie.

Of course, it had to rain. It had been clear for days since the mine collapse, yet the day Daryl decided to set out to find Connie, it had decided to rain, settling into a constant drizzle as he and Dog hiked towards the collapse. It was the only place he could think of searching, or starting the search at least.

“Find her, Dog,” Daryl told him and he sniffed around, “Find Connie.”

Daryl looked around the clearing, searching for any sign, any clue. Dog had stopped to sniff one specific spot before turning his face up to Daryl. Dog broke into a face paced walk and Daryl followed close behind as Dog continued to sniff the soil. Daryl watched as Dog disappeared into the woods and legged it after him.

It was dark when Dog lost the trail. Daryl was wound even tighter, every passing moment that he didn’t find her weighing down on him. Everything had felt wrong, off, with her not being around. She may not have spoken, but it was too quiet without her around. There was a low, droning hum without her, instead of the sunny glow of her presence. Even Dog seemed down, missing his partner in crime.

“Ugh, where are you?” Daryl muttered under his breath, pushing against the ache in his chest.

He knew that if he never saw her again, that the ache would stay, as a reminder of what loving someone meant. What love could do. To love is to destroy. And if she is…well, he’d carry that grief for the rest of his life. It was all so new, falling in love, he’d never loved anyone like this.

Dog slowed and Daryl stepped to his side, patting his head, “I guess we call it a night.”

Dog let out a boof and huffed. They’d come to a small clearing with a small hay loft, some of the boards missing, but Daryl hoisted himself up onto the loft, dropping his bag and crossbow before lowering a plank for Dog to climb up. The height would keep them out of the hands of walkers and out of eyeshot of any Whisperers. 

Laid flat on his back, he gazed up at the warped wood of the loft roof. He should have been dead tired from searching around the woods all day, it should have led to him traipsing around exhausted, but he’d been determined until he’d chosen to climb up onto the loft. 

He could feel the tiredness now, his leg aching like a bitch, so much so it had him wondering whether he’d torn his stitches. Yet his mind was wide awake, running through scenarios and theories. And most of all worrying, about her. Connie. His Connie. The days past had been hell. The fight with Alpha had seemed years instead of hours and the memory of it was only kept alive by the bright spark of pain throughout his body. But he couldn’t care less about Alpha, or Beta and his oncoming army. No, all he could think of was finding Connie.

He’d known her for just over a year, and somewhere in that year she’d become just as important to him as people he’d known from day one of the shitshow. She’d changed him some way, made him more compassionate, taught him so much, got him reading a damn book on ASL. He’d done it all for her, and he hadn’t even realized, hadn’t realized the impact she’d had on him let alone that he’d fallen in love with her.

But yes. He could see her face clearly in his mind. He could see her smooth brown skin and the freckles flecked across the bridge of her nose. He could see the tight dark curls with only a sparse amount of grey twisted through, like starlight. He could see her blush pink lips and the golden smile she wore so often. But her eyes, it was her eyes that stuck in his mind the most. Such a beautiful shade of brown, dark enough that sometimes they looked black, and at those miraculous times the light caught them, a stunning chocolate brown flecked with lighter gold hues.

He felt a tension in his chest and ran his hands over his face, tangling his fingers in his hair. It was like someone had put bricks on his chest, like he was being crushed, and all he wanted to do was cry. What if Carol had been right? What if…what if Connie was dead? She had no supplies, it had been days, and she’d been separated from Magna in the herd. It would be a miracle for her to have survived. 

“No.” Daryl growled out loud at his thoughts

No. She was alive. He knew it, knew it in his gut. There was no way she was gone. No way. Someone like her couldn’t just cease to exist. He’d tear the earth apart to find her. He’d search until he was broken and bleeding.

Dog, sensing his mood, rested his head on Daryl’s stomach, letting out a huff. Daryl brought a hand to Dog’s head and petted absent-mindedly. It was getting cold, he hoped she was somewhere warm, or at least just warm. He’d pick up the search at first light he decided.

He managed a respite from his racing mind, finally falling asleep, but a nightmare woke him. He couldn’t remember the last time a nightmare had woken him, usually he just remained asleep, used to the hell his mind put him through. But this one, this nightmare was all too real. He tried desperately to push the image from his head. Light was breaking thankfully, the sky turning a shade of grey. He sat up, rubbing his face, feeling the gruff bristle of his beard beneath his hands.

Dog had awoken when he had, letting out a whine, and brushed himself along Daryl’s side. He petted his companion and pushed himself to the edge of the loft, taking in the immediate area from any signs of Whisperers. None. Coast clear. He slung his bag and crossbow over his shoulder and hung from the edge lowering himself down. He would have jumped, just as Dog did, had it not been for his leg. He stretched out the offending limb, finding it tense and aching, but less painful than the previous day. For then at least.   
Daryl and Dog headed into the woods, where Dog immediately caught some form of rodent, chewing it apart before eagerly eating it. Daryl just huffed and waited for the canine to finish before continuing on. It wouldn’t be beneath him to do the same. He’d done it before, eaten the innards or a squirrel to survive. Yet he had been skimmed by a bullet shot by an old acquaintance. Not that he blamed her. He’d looked like a walker. Back then walkers had been the most of their worries. He wished it was that simple nowadays. But his hunger was sated by worry, until she was found, he didn’t think he’d be able to eat freely.

No time of day was safe with Whisperers on the move, yet Daryl was thankful for the golden morning light and the way it seemed to drive away any hint of the nightmare that was already quickly fading, apart from the horrid image that seemed to cling; the image of him putting a bolt through Connie’s head. He shook his head, trying desperately to shift it. He thought of the first time he’d been on a search for a missing person, back in those early days. Sophia. Carol’s daughter. It had been so, so long ago. She would have been grown now, as Carl had been. Older than him even. Again, something he didn’t want to think of, the search had ended in tragedy.

This one wouldn’t. He wouldn’t let it.

He’d hit the border of an area he’d already searched, and whistled at Dog to join him as he switched directions. Walkers were easy enough to take care of, though with his limp, he found the effort to weigh down on his already tired body. He hoped no Whisperers would meet him, that no one would get between him and finding Connie. One emerged from the trees, coming right for him, and Dog barked. Daryl was cautious waiting for any sign that the walker was in fact a Whisperer, but the janky way it walked and the gnarled hands was enough proof to him that this was one of the dead.

Daryl moved toward the walker, slipping the hunting knife from his belt, his hand firm around the hilt. It snarled as it approached him, and Daryl brought the knife up under its chin so hard that the point of the knife poked through the top of the walker’s skull. He yanked the knife out, dark blood spraying. He flicked the knife out, the blood flicking from it before he stuffed it back into the holster. He gazed down at the corpse, his stomach twisting. Killing them has never fazed him, but on his empty stomach, the sight disgusted him. He stepped past it and continued walking.

When his legs started shaking beneath him, he huffed and sat by a tree, finally opening his bag to force some food down. His blood sugar was low, and with only water in his system, he was losing strength. He broke away a small chunk of bread and his brow furrowed as he stuffed some jerky into his mouth. He knew he’d have to keep his strength up if he wanted to have any chance of finding her. He flicked a bit of jerky to Dog. Chewing one last mouthful, he stuffed everything back in his pack and got up.


	3. Twist of Fate

Come morning, Daryl had slept on and off, awoken every now and then by Dog barking at a night dwelling creature who got too close. Luckily, there had been no walkers attracted by the low glow of the camp fire burning out, or any whisperer attacks. He was thankful for the shoddy sleep pattern. Better than nothing. He’d taken a moment to stretch when he rose to his feet, the position he’d slept in wreaking havoc on his spine. He felt and heard the bones in his neck crack as he rolled his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side.

  
As he took in the now brightening sky, he gathered everything up and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. Steadier on his feet today, he and dog set off at a steady, quick pace, following along from the path they’d been following the previous day. The trail had died off and Daryl was solely going on gut instinct as he headed further away from home. He wondered how everyone back at Alexandria and Hilltop were doing, whether they were safe, whether Beta had made a move. He hoped not, prayed not, especially when he wasn’t there. Beta was a piece of shit who needed to die by his hands. He’d tried once and failed, the next time, he’d succeed.

  
As the day wore on and three more walkers fell to his hunting knife, Daryl’s tension grew, mounting in a steady uncertainty. And almost as if mimicking his emotional state, thunder rumbled on the horizon. Summer storms weren’t uncommon, but it was no time for a thunderstorm. Daryl knew nature didn’t give a shit though, she did her own thing whilst people were missing or dying, she was indifferent to it all. The cicadas called, the sound humming on the hot summer air, the humidity sticking to his skin. He hated it. Rain, as damaging to his search efforts as it would be, would cool him down indescribably.

  
The rumbling continued, Daryl listening to it get closer and closer. Yet it was still far enough off that it didn’t worry him so much, though come nightfall it would be a whole other situation. His eyes grazed the sky, the dark clouds on the horizon, the blistering sun. And when he glanced back to, to turn his eyes on Dog, he caught him sniffing the soil and saw the tracks there. His heart leapt in his chest as Dog perked up and barked at the footprints smaller than Daryl’s. He followed after Dog as he raced down the dirt covered road, the line of trees on either side like a corridor. Ahead he could see the heat rising from the dusty blacktop, the road he hadn’t dared follow for fear of whisperers, and he squinted his eyes against the light.

  
Dog barked again.

  
And ran

He saw her then, the shock almost forcing him back as if he’d been kicked in the chest. She was alive. She was alive and right in front of him. She didn’t face him though, her body slack and tired as she ambled on, stumbling in the embankment on the roadside. Until Dog met her. She turned abruptly to see whether Dog was alone, and her tired eyes widened when they caught him.  
Daryl. _Her_ Daryl. 

  
She had thought of him for days after the mine had collapsed, when she and Magna had emerged from the tunnel, Daryl had been her first thought. To find him, to find her safe haven. It had been growing on her, she’d realized; her feelings for him. Part of her wished he would come for her. Part of her wanted to prove she didn’t need to be saved. But her heart, her heart raced for him.

  
He felt like the luckiest man on earth, like he’d been blessed by some god that was smiling down on him. Luck he didn’t deserve. No, he realized the luck was something she deserved. It was all for her. He was the safety she so very deserved. Before he even realized it, he was racing towards her, his limbs pushing him on with renewed strength. Daryl’s limp had become less obvious over the past days yet Connie was now limping towards him. Worry filled him, yet the impatience was more profound. The distance felt like miles, like they couldn’t reach each other fast enough. Loose soil was being kicked up, causing a whirlwind of dust, boots dragging and stomping. He needed to touch her, to know she was real, he needed to. 

  
She was desperate to be sure he was actually there too, that she wasn’t suffering from hallucinations. She’d bumped her head. But no, this was real. It had to be. The thought of her family had been the one thing keeping her going since she’d lost Magna in the herd, the herd she’d managed to slip away from two nights prior. Yet the delirium of hunger had her wandering in all directions for any signs leading home. Kelly had been intense in her mind, her sister who she cared for so dearly. But then Daryl, the thought of him had been like a song on repeat, like an earworm she couldn’t get out of her head. _Find him. Find him. Find him_. And now as he raced for her, her heart leapt in her chest and thankfulness filled her whole being.

  
It was frantic as they collided, arms wrapping around each other, hands clasping desperately at each other. He held her tight to his body, as if he was terrified he was going to lose her again. As if she’d disappear like a mirage. The solid weight and feel of him against her felt like a saving grace, the contact sparking a rush in her. It was all real, she was alive and Daryl had found her. Her breathing was rough, shuddering, and he drew her back to see she was crying. Her tears weren’t the only ones falling.  
He drew his arms away from her, begrudgingly, to sign ‘Are you okay?’  
She nodded, wiping her tears away. He sighed, thankful, as he took her in again. She looked worse for wear, and even so, she was still her; still beautiful. Her eyes were intent on him, taking him in, her brow furrowing in worry. She brought her hand to his face, her fingers tracing the healing wound high on his forehead, and looked at him with questioning.

  
“I’m okay,” he replied, “It’s nothing.”

  
She let out a relieved sigh and her hand drifted down to his shoulder, sliding over it. She drew him against her again, pulling him into a deep hug, nuzzling into his shoulder. It was like heaven, he was so warm against her, his arms like home. And she didn’t ever want to leave. She’d craved touch. His touch. She missed the little brushes, the grazes, the delicate, assuring touches. All of it had become a comfort, something that kept her grounded.

  
She drew back from him slowly, ‘Kelly?’ she signed, worry permeating her features, ‘Magna?’

  
“They’re okay.” Daryl replied, “Both of them, they’re safe."

  
She let out a relieved sigh and something caught Daryl’s attention. He drew her towards the woods, out of the open. He sheltered them by a tree, his body up against hers. They were still for a moment as a walker went past where they had been standing, and Daryl shot it with his crossbow before looking back down at her.

  
She looked faint, Daryl drew the flask from his pack, handing it to her. She guzzled the water like there was no tomorrow, and he pressed a hand to her arm, trying to get her to slow. She coughed as she took too much water and drew the flask away, gasping, yet thankful for the water. She thanked him and they walked on, the flask still tight in her hands. He knew she’d be starving, and as the sun was starting to set, he knew they’d need to make camp for the night.   
They’d picked a small clearing to set up for the night, Daryl starting a fire as Connie sat, sipping from the flask. Her stomach burned from lack of food, yet she the water was a blessing. She’d been so thirsty. When the fire was lit, Daryl dropped down beside her, looking her over. The bruises were bad, marring her warm brown skin with deep purple splotches, deep cuts crusted dry with blood were scattered across her skin, but she was okay, she was alive. 

  
That was all that mattered.

  
He tended to her wounds, wiping and bandaging, inspecting. All clear. No bites. Her hands met his as he made to move away, brushing his skin, and he turned his gaze on her. She held him there for a moment, the corner of her mouth quirking up. The growling of her stomach broke the moment and he drew his hands away, emptying the remaining food out in front of them. Fresh bread, cheese, meat, anything he could grab before he’d left, were spread out on a bandana he pulled from his back pocket, and she eyed the food hungrily.

  
‘Thank you, for everything.’ She signed back to him as she tore away a chunk of bread and took some cheese, her fingers trembling.

  
“You don’t have to thank me.” he said out loud

  
He was surprised she hadn’t passed out, that she’d soldiered on until they made it to the tiny clearing. He let her eat and laid out their packs on the ground atop a blanket, one of the ones he’d stuffed into his pack.

  
When his stomach too was rumbling, he took some bread, stuffing it as well as some smoked meat into his mouth. She smiled as she saw strawberries tucked into a paper bag and plucked one, taking an eager bite. She closed her eyes at the sweet taste and a smile spread across her lips again. Daryl watched her with reverence. Every little thing she did was magic, even when she was angrily signing at him or squaring up with him. Whenever she did that, he wanted to laugh. She was so tenacious. But now, peaceful and safe, she was so genuinely beautiful.

  
‘Your favorite, huh?’ he signed

  
She was surprised at how much he’d learned, so quickly, so succinctly. She nodded. The strawberry patch at Alexandria was one of her favorite places. The thought of seeing it again made her happy. She’d been terrified the past few days, on edge, cautious, eager to survive, that now, safe and warm, she could finally think on being happy again. And with Daryl sitting across from her, there was an ample supply of happiness. Sure, he could be stubborn and grind her gears every now and then, but she truly did love him. She yawned then, Daryl's eyes keen on her.

  
‘Tired?’ he asked and she shook her head, ‘You should get some rest.’

  
She was going to protest but instead she just nodded. She settled on the blanket, resting her head on the pack, and watched the fire burn. Watched Daryl sit with his back to her, staring into the fire. The fire lit silhouette of him was comforting, and for the first time in days, she felt at ease, safe. She drifted off to sleep watching him, watching the gentle movements of his shoulders and the dark mess of his hair.


	4. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Connie get caught in a storm on the way back home and have some revelations.

Daryl hadn’t been able to sleep much that night, something in him had worried that if he closed his eyes, she would disappear. Like finding her had been some strange delusion and that Connie wasn’t actually there. So, he sat, resting his back against the tree still, glimpsing at her every now and then, to make sure she truly was fine…and truly was there. She seemed peaceful in sleep, all the lines of her face relaxed and calm. He found his mouth quirking when her lips curled slightly into a peaceful smile, only for a brief moment. God, he felt tired, but he didn’t risk sleeping more than a few minutes at a time, worried she’d be snatched or walkers would surprise them. When the sun finally rose, Daryl stretched his tired limbs out and very placidly moved towards her. She awoke to Daryl’s gentle hand on her shoulder, her eyes fluttering open, her gaze turning to him. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands before pushing herself up into a sitting position, and signing him a good morning. He returned the sentiment and offered her his water flask. She took it gingerly and took a gulp before handing it back to him. They’d have to find a river sooner or later to fill it up again.

‘You look tired.’ She signed to him

“Didn’t get much sleep.” He said and her head tilted to the side, questioning, and then he signed ‘I wanted to make sure you were safe.’

She huffed and smiled, her eyes kind and grateful on his. She signed a thank you and ruffled her dark curls. Daryl watched her, his eyes trailing over her hands, the slender fingers that she ran through her curls, over her golden-brown skin. She pushed herself to her feet, and stretched her body, reaching her arms up above her, and Daryl got to his feet too. He began packing things away when she took hold of the blanket she'd been sleeping on and rolled it up, handing it to him.

When they were packed and ready to go, Daryl motioned his head in the direction they were heading. They stuck to the woods, but followed the general path of the road he’d found her on the previous day. She kept a vigilant watch as they continued through the woods, occasionally glimpsing over at him, giving him a smile.

‘How’s Kelly? Has she been okay?’ she signed to him

He nodded, “She’s been sad and worried, but she’s okay.”

She nodded, and signed again, ‘Her hearing?’

‘In and out, the same as before.’ He signed, he was really getting the hang of it now, even if he was a little slower at it, ‘She’s been hanging out with Carol.’

She mouthed a little ‘oh’, nodding understandingly.

“Kelly’s tough.” He said

Connie smiled again, turning away from him as they continued walking. The smile didn’t falter, it just faded out into a chill expression. He was thankful, so, so thankful that he’d found her before something truly terrible could happen; things he didn’t want to think about anymore. Watching her, seeing her walking beside him, was all the contentment he needed. He didn’t need to say it, didn’t need for her to know his true feelings. No, her being alive and well was enough for him. He wouldn’t tempt fate or push his luck, no, he’d count his blessings. He had her back, that was all that mattered.

As the day wore on, she seemed to return to herself even more, her humor bubbling to the surface as she signed jokes to him, to keep the moral up. He laughed at all of them, not just because she was telling them, but because they were actually funny…and dirty. The little crease between her eyebrows increased as the day went on though, and Daryl realized it as a sign of grumpiness due to hunger. They had enough food left, but only enough for dinner, which would be their last night outside of out the safety of walls. So, they pressed on. He gave her space, letting her drift beside him, her thoughts tangling in her mind. She’d be thankful when they were back home, thankful to see Kelly again, thankful for a hot shower and hearty food.

Rain set in as evening began to fall, and though they had decided to continue on through to Alexandria, the rain had become too wearisome to push against. Though she was grateful for the rain, using it to wash her face clean of dirt, and help Daryl fill the flasks hanging from his pack. Rain water was better than no water. He tapped on her arm as they came to the edge of the road, pointing out a house in the rainy darkness. She nodded and they cautiously but quickly crossed the road, intending not to attract any attention. The place wasn’t as nice as the houses in Alexandria, but it was better than nothing. It would be warm and dry. They made their way through the singular level house, clearing the small rooms, and then set up in the lounge room, Daryl making to start a fire in the dusty fireplace.

She dusted off the low table by the fireplace and placed the flasks from Daryl’s pack onto the table. She made a move for the pack then, for the zip, but stopped herself. She turned to look back at Daryl, who had started the fire and was warming his hands. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned, catching her eye.

‘Can I?’ she signed, motioning to his pack and he nodded, surprised

He had nothing in the pack that was private, nothing that she couldn’t see. She opened it and took the remainder of the food out, laying it on the low table. He took up the space diagonally to her side as to not block the fire. The rain had soaked her hair, causing it to hang lower than it usually did in its tight curls, but sections were now springing up from the drying heat of the fireplace. She sighed, her eyes closed, as she let the heat wash over her. He watched her with reverence as she smiled softly, his chest fluttering, everything he felt for her swimming there. He pushed the feeling away and dropped his eyes. Dejection took hold in his chest instead, and he ignore it, reaching for a piece of the remaining smoked meat as she opened her eyes and reached for the miniscule amount of food too. Their fingers brushed as she took the piece he’d been moving for and her eyes fell on his, embarrassment spreading across her features. She drew her hand away and signed,

‘Sorry.’

“Nah, it’s okay. You can have it.” He replied, drawing his eyes away from hers

She smiled and took the piece, large enough to break in half. She did so, he looked up as she handed him a piece, their fingers brushing again. Her chest fluttered at his touch and he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, his chest tightening.

 _She’s just being polite_ , he thought, _she’s always been kind_.

But her eyes conveyed something deeper than sheer kindness, something that he’d only seen brief times before. Something startlingly like fondness and affection. A tension.

“Thanks.” He said, looking down to break the sensation.

After their small meal was finished, they pushed the low table out of the line of the fireplace, giving them a space to sit. They sat with their backs against the threadbare sofa, staring into the dancing flames. Connie seemed peaceful sitting beside him, like it was an ordinary night, that being this close to him was as normal as breathing. For him, it was terrifying, terrifying that she was so comfortable with him, that she trusted him so much. Most people took one look at him and kept their distance, well except for those who had known him in the past years, like Carol.

She had her hands lazily folded in her lap, her shoulders slack, yet he could feel the tension in his shoulders, set rigidly. His hand was pressed to the wooden floor between them, and he glanced over at her as she stared into the flames, her mind clearly mulling something over. She looked miles away. The flickering, golden light illuminated the scarce silver threads of hair against her dark curls, illuminated the gold under her warm brown skin, twinkled in her deep eyes. He’d always seen how lovely she was, and yet calm and relaxed, skin glimmering in the firelight; she was heartbreakingly beautiful. He too turned his eyes to the flames, to the dancing beauty of the fire to draw his mind away from what he deemed he couldn’t, shouldn’t, want. He didn’t believe he deserved her.

And yet, moments after he turned away, she snapped from her reverie and her eyes were on him. She took in the curve of his jaw, his nose, the thin line his lips were pressed into, shrouded by the dark curtain of hair brushed towards his face. She’d always sensed something so gentle and timid about Daryl beneath the hard, tough as nails exterior. He always seemed to provide and sacrifice for others, even if it meant he was left out in the cold. She slid her hand from lap and brushed her fingers against his in the space between them and his eyes shot to her face. Her fingers curled around his hand and he looked at her, like a deer in the headlights, his mouth open slightly as if he were going to speak.

The blue of his eyes caught her off guard, and even though she’d seen them countless times, it shook something in her. He looked at her like she was a miracle. But he was her miracle too. She’d lost almost everything when the world had gone to shit, save for Kelly, she’d lost the rest of her family…and she’d lost love. But now, as if she’d been granted a reprieve and a second chance, her heart had clung onto the handsome redneck in the angel wing vest. She’d fallen in love with him somewhere along the way, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. It was him she’d fight for now, she’d fight the Whisperers, she’d fight God himself just to see him every day until the end.

He murmured something that she gathered was her name, his eyes roving over her features. She turned towards him fully, her hand still around his, taking him in. Her eyes drifted to his lips then back to his beautiful blue eyes.

The tension was palpable, hanging in the air like humidity.

She’d wanted to kiss him for so long, and then she’d been trapped, then herded. It had been a weakness that she’d considered a strength; ignoring her feelings. She’d always think; _now’s not the time, there are more important things_. But the one thing about a near death experience was that it brought forth what was really important; not just survival, but love. She wouldn’t wait for the right time anymore, no, there was no promise of it. She had to live in the now. She let go of his hand and brought hers up to his neck, her fingers slipping into the hair at the back of his head. He eyed her with stun and she drew him in, her lips capturing his gently.

He froze, his shoulders going rigid before her other hand slid onto his chest. His shoulders dropped and he met her in the kiss gently, alarm bells still blaring in his head. His heart hammered in his chest and his checks flushed at the sensation of her soft lips on his, her skin brushing against the coarse hair of his goatee. He brought his right hand up to cup her jaw, kissing her back. He sighed against her lips and she pulled away, her nose brushing his, resting her forehead against his with her eyes closed. Daryl was wide-eyed, his breaths coming uneasy. She smiled and opened her eyes, drawing away from him, her expression turning to surprise.

‘What’s wrong?’ she signed

“Nothing.” He managed, “What…what was that for?”

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. He knew what she meant, but he didn’t want to believe, couldn’t believe it. _She loved him_. The stun rendered him still for a moment before he took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

She smiled out of the kiss and rested her head against his shoulder, snuggling in close, taking his hand again.


	5. Linger

Daryl had woken up half sprawled on the floor with Connie’s head on his chest, his arm around her, and her fingers tight on the material of his shirt. He spent a moment trying to wrap his head around the fact that Connie felt the same way about him as he did about her, watching her still peacefully rested against his chest. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, and yet he still felt the linger of her kiss against his lips. He ran his fingertips gently over his lips, brushing across his facial hair and smiled. With the hand of his arm that was pinned beneath her, he ran his fingers gently down her back, trying to rouse her from sleep as peacefully as he could. She stirred and her hand loosened on his shirt as her eyes opened. She looked groggy, but the corners of her mouth quirked up into a lazy smiled as she set eyes on his face.

  
“Good morning,” he mumbled, his heart thrumming

  
She pressed her palm flat against his chest, feeling the rough beating.  
‘Nervous?’ She signed, her brow furrowing

  
He shook his head, forcing a smile. She raised an eyebrow, her expression amused, as if to say ‘ _sure_ …’. She sat up and tended to her now dry hair, tying it up again. He watched as her hands expertly twisted up her curls, her fingers nimble and skilled.

  
He pushed himself up, resting back against the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. It felt oily beneath his fingers and knew it probably smelled so musty. Suddenly he was self-conscious, he probably needed a shower really bad. It had been days. If he did stink and she could smell it, she didn’t seem to mind. Though she too was worried about the exact same thing. She’d been through hell, in a cave collapse, walking amongst the dead and skin freaks, she’d sweated up a storm. She felt gross, but knew she wasn’t alone. Daryl was pulling his boots on when she turned to him, she held out her hand and he tied off his boot, taking her hand.

  
She smiled as she helped him up, patting him on the chest as he stood tall in front of her. He gave a small smile and then turned to pick up his pack.

  
She motioned between the two of them, ‘You and I, we’re together??”

  
He took a moment, a moment to breath, a moment to let his thoughts settle, and the he nodded, “Yeah.”

  
 _You and I_. The thought was frighteningly new. He’d never been in a proper relationship. A _loving_ relationship. And even though he was frightened, he was happy.

  
He pulled his pack on and motioned for her to join him as he left the house. They weren’t far from home now, half a day at the most, and with it being still early, they possibly make it back by lunch time. Lunch, the thought of it made his stomach grumble, but he realized that Connie must have been suffering more. And whilst she looked better, her injuries healing, she still looked like she’d been to war. Her cheek was still the worst of the injuries, but at least they weren’t far from home now.

  
Everything seemed peaceful as they headed back into the woods, which had Daryl on edge. With Beta and the Whisperers still out there, still planning their revenge, worry was a constant companion. What would be awaiting them when they got back? Would they have peace at least for a little while? He hoped so, so did she. She wanted time with him, time not worrying about oncoming war, or the end. She knew it would loom over them, but a few days of peace was all she wished for.

  
As the warm weather set in, it seemed to wash away every sign of the previous night’s thunderstorm. There was little debris, the grass greener from the deluge of rain. The cicadas were loud, and though she couldn’t hear them, the vibrations rang in her ears. She wondered what the sound was like for Daryl, whether it bothered him, but if it did, he didn’t show it. They stopped briefly for a break, to drink water, standing so close they could reach out and brush each other’s skin. So close that she could feel the heat radiating off him. 

  
Her eyes were on his again, and that same sensation filled his chest, the one that threatened to explode him from the inside. She closed the distance between them, her hands coming up to his sides, drawing him in close. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and he dropped the bottle he’d been holding. He took hold of her, his head dipping to catch her lips with his. It was gentle and sweet, her hands carding his hair, her skin hot under his touch. She broke it with a smile, her hand trailing down his arm. She picked up the flask and motioned for him to turn around so that she could attach it to his pack. She pecked his cheek and they set off again.

  
The remaining distance to Alexandria was nerve-wracking, the thought of her family, of her sister, setting her on edge. She wondered how much had changed in the time she’d been missing. Whether anything had actually changed. Daryl walked close beside her, enough to calm her slightly, to push against the edginess. What would her welcome be like? Would she be bombarded by family? Or would it be peaceful and quite, like she hoped? She didn’t want to cause too big of a fuss. 

  
They could see the gates now and Connie’s heart leapt in her chest. Safety at last. Home at last. Kelly was just behind those walls, her family was just behind those walls. And yet she had family right by her side. Her fingers brushed his as the overwhelming feelings filled her, she hadn’t known if she would ever make it back, if she’d ever see them again, but now they were so close. Her fingers tangled with Daryl’s and he glimpsed at her only briefly as he took hold of her hand. He was like a tether for her, like the gravity holding her in place. And she was thankful.

  
As they approached, the form atop the wall gasped and shouted her name aloud. Daryl’s eyes shot up and he spied Kelly looking down at them, and suddenly she was gone. The gates were opened almost immediately and as they entered, Kelly racing towards them, Daryl let go of Connie’s hand. Kelly collided with Connie; who’s breath rushed from her lungs at the impact. She cringed at the pain caused by Kelly’s tight hug, and her sister sobbed against her shoulder. Connie drew her back and felt the vibrations of the gates close behind her. She looked her younger sister over before brushing the tears from her cheeks.

  
‘Hey, I’m okay.’ Connie signed to her and Kelly smiled through the tears

  
‘I was so worried. I was worried I’d lost you.’ Kelly signed in reply

  
‘Never.’ Connie’s hands were certain, strong as she signed the word

  
Kelly looked over Connie’s shoulder to Daryl, “Thank you.”

  
He just nodded and turned away, leaving then to their reunion. He headed for his garage, hoping to see Carol if she was still here, to tell her that Connie was alive and well. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to see Connie standing there.

  
‘You okay?’ she signed and he nodded

  
“Just giving you time with your sister, with the others. They missed you.” He told her

  
She nodded, understanding, ‘Talk later?’

  
He nodded, and she brushed his jaw with her thumb smiling up at him. She could have kissed him, but there were too many eyes, it was too soon for everyone to see. He squeezed her hand and turned away again, their fingers lingering until they were too far apart.

…

He found Carol on the steps of the house, and let out a relieved breath.   
Her eyes widened and she stood abruptly, her voice coming urgent, “You found her?”

  
“Yeah. She’s okay. She was a little disoriented, beat up, but she’s okay.” He told her, “It could have been much worse.”

  
“Thank god,” Carol sighed, “I’m so sorry about everything I caused, Daryl.”

  
“What’s past is done, the main thing is she’s safe.” He said as he approached her and sat on the stoop, Carol settling down again next to him.

  
She turned towards him, his hands clenched together, and spoke, “Did you tell her?”

  
“That I love her?” he questioned, and she nodded, ‘No, but we…we talked.”

  
“And?” she pressed

  
“And she…loves me.” He replied, picking at his nails

  
“She said that?”

  
“Not with words.”

  
“So, you two are good?” she questioned and he nodded, chewing at his nails nervously, her brow furrowed, “Did something _else_ happen?”

  
He huffed a breath but didn’t speak, thinking of the previous night, of Connie’s lips on his. Carol’s brows rose, her eyes intent on him. He pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced up at her from under his hair.

  
“Oh, come on. Spill.” Carol exclaimed

  
Daryl huffed again, but spoke, more muttered, “She kissed me.”

  
“She kissed you.” Carol said, “And?”

  
“I kissed her back. A few times.”

  
Carol whacked his arm playfully, huffing a laugh, smiling widely, “So, things are _really_ good.”

  
Daryl nodded; his cheeks flushed. Carol squeezed his arm and he straightened up. He looked to his best friend; his lips twisted into a bashful smile.

  
Carol rested her head on his shoulder, then sniffed at him, “You smell like a dirty gym bag.”

  
“Thanks.” He grumbled

…

Kelly sat with Connie in the infirmary as her injuries were cleaned up. Daryl had done the best he could, yet antiseptic and fresh bandages were in need. And a shower, she was hanging for a shower. Yet Kelly was more interested in the story of her survival.

  
‘I got lost in the herd, Magna had my hand one moment, the next moment she was being swept away.’ Connie signed, ‘Then, I tried, but I couldn’t find her. I slipped and hit my head.’

  
“Oh my god.” Kelly exclaimed out loud

  
‘It’s fine.’ Connie replied, ‘I’m fine. I started wandering, trying to find my way back. I was confused, for days. Then I ran out of water.’

  
‘Luckily Daryl found you.’ Kelly stated

  
‘Yeah.’ Connie signed, ‘ _Very_ lucky.’

  
She was finished being patched up, and stood, Kelly taking her arm, to which she rolled her eyes. She walked with her sister, heading toward their small home. 

  
‘You and Daryl looked… _cozy_ earlier…did something happen?’ Kelly signed, letting go of her sister’s arm.

  
Connie fought a smirk, pressing her lips together, and didn’t reply. Kelly gave her an insistent look and Connie rolled her eyes, smiling. Kelly stopped then, turning to her.

  
‘You and him?’ Kelly questioned, eyes intent on her, ‘I mean I’ve seen the way you look at each other.’

  
‘Maybe so.’ Connie replied, playfully, ‘What of it?’

  
‘Are you happy…with him?’ Kelly asked and Connie fought a smile, nodding.

  
Connie took a deep breath, then turned her eyes upon her sister again, and signed, ‘I love him.’

  
‘Oh, wow, um...’ Kelly replied, ‘It’s been a long time huh?’

  
Connie nodded dejectedly, but smiled at the thought of him, ‘I’m happy.’

  
‘That’s all that matters.’ Kelly replied, ‘Well, and getting you a shower.’

  
Connie huffed a laugh and followed her sister into the house. 


	6. Succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the smut scene. Don't judge my terrible smut skills, just enjoy and laugh if you have to.

_**One Day Later** _

She stood in the doorway of the basement room, her shoulder pressed up against the doorframe, and waved at him. He smiled, a quick awkward thing, and with a slight tilt of his head, he motioned for her to come in. She did, stepping into the space, her eyes taking everything in. She’d never been into Daryl’s living quarters before, and she was kind of jealous of all the space he had.

‘Nice place.’ She signed and he huffed a chuckle

  
“Thanks.” He replied, then signed, ‘You feeling better?’

  
She nodded, that heartbreakingly cheerful smile spreading across her lips. She paced to the wooden bench by the window, her fingers delicately brushing over the double-capper acorn Carol had given him. She turned her back to the bench and leaned up against it. Pressing her hands to the top, her fingers curling over the edges. Her gaze held something deep, heady, and Daryl caught hint of it; that she’d be here a while.  
He drifted to the door, pressing it closed, taking a moment to just breath. When he turned back around, her eyes were still on him, yet her lips were pressed together, no smile.

  
“What is it?” he asked, stepping over to her, leaving space between them.

  
She smiled gently and held out her hand. He reached out, took her hand, and she drew him towards her until he was only inches away, looking down at her. Her eyes were on his again. She let go of his hand and let her hand glide up his chest, brushing over the worn material of his shirt and the firm chest beneath.

  
Daryl swallowed hard, suddenly nervous; as her fingertips met the skin of his chest where the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. He found himself taking a sharp breath as her fingertips caressed his skin. Connie looked him in the eye then, her teeth closing slightly around the inside of her bottom lip.

  
She wished she could tell what he was thinking. If she had been able to read his mind she would have seen a mess of contradicting thoughts all running around in panic. He really, _truly_ cared for her, but he didn’t want to mess anything up. He didn't want to risk losing her if she didn’t actually want this. But on the other hand he wanted so desperately to put his hands on her body, to feel her smooth brown skin and to taste her lips again. He wanted more than that; to please her, to give her all the pleasure and release she deserved, but he didn’t know if he could deliver that. He was just a scruffy redneck, not a well refined lover.

  
Those thoughts fled the moment she began tracing his chest, a curling of tiny circles. He wanted this, wanted her. And he was sure she wanted it too. He felt a sensation building in his chest. He composed himself enough to pull her against him gently, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. Their arms went around each other and their lips met. It was delicate at first, her lips just gently brushing his, her hand sliding into his hair as she pulled his face to hers. He brought his hand up from her hip and cupped the side of her face, thumb brushing against her bruised cheekbone.

  
She hissed slightly and he pulled back, worried, “Sorry.”

  
She just shook her head, dismissing him in a forgiving nature. Her right hand moved to his face, her fingertips brushing over the scar that passed over his eye. She drew him back and took his lips again, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

  
He sucked on her lower lip before he pulled back, satisfaction scorching every fiber of his being when she chased after his mouth. He took hold of her, gently placing her on the bench. Her fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt, pulling him to her again, her legs wrapping around his hips. He wouldn’t deny her. Daryl leaned down and kissed her again, teeth teasing at her lower lip. She clasped at his back, and their hips came together softly, an almost silent gasp rushing from her lips.

  
Connie’s hands went to the buttons of his shirt then, working to undo them and succeeding with nimble hands. She slid them beneath his shirt, feeling his skin and the slight grooves of scars on his back, and then pulled the shirt from his body, throwing it to the floor. He cringed slightly at the pain that shot through him, through his bruised ribs and stitched leg but pushed it away. She had free reign on his skin then, her hands gently sliding over the marred skin of his back, her fingertips tracing his spine, caressing the grooves of his hips and ribs. 

His ribs were colored with purple, blue, green, yellow, and her eyes widened upon seeing it. She caught his eyes with worry, as if to say ‘How? What happened?'

  
“Alpha.” He told her and she flinched with shock.

  
But she did worry, the bruises were deep and dark even though the edges were starting to yellow. He winced slightly as she pressed her fingertips against them, but he just caught her mouth again. The worry slipped away and she trailed her hands over him again. He was trying to control his breathing, the sensation of her hands on him; the most incredible thing he’d felt. He gasped against her mouth as one of her hands slipped under the rear waistband of his pants.

  
He hastily tugged at the green vest she wore, sliding it off her shoulders and onto the floor with his shirt. She reached for the bottom hem of her shirt, and drew it up her body, revealing smooth brown skin. Her body was less battered here, only a few scrapes and red pressure marks. No bruised ribs like him. No damage that wouldn’t heal quick enough. 

  
He was thankful. 

  
She tossed it to the side, and pulled him back to her again. He peppered her skin with kisses, dragging his tongue along her neck before he gently nipped at her skin. He scooped her up and carried her to the sofa, sitting down with her on his lap. She looked stunning sitting atop his hips, yet she was so small, and the thought of _breaking_ her frightened him. Daryl eyed her bra; the lace was frayed but not beyond wearability, his hands going to the soft black material before drifting back to her hips. He trailed his eyes back to hers and took in her sheer beauty, her confidence coming through her dark gaze.

  
His hands slid up the smooth skin of her stomach and around to her back. Her bra came undone with a simple snap of his fingers and the offending garment ended up on the ground as well. She leaned down and kissed him then, small gasps escaping her lips, and Daryl reveled in the sounds. She ground against him then and he groaned, the friction driving him mad. She could feel the vibrations with her hands pressed to his chest, a hint of a smile coming to her lips. Her hands drifted down his bare chest, his stomach, until they reached his belt buckle. He stopped her hands and she looked up at him abruptly. 

  
“You sure?” he questioned

  
She nodded and he let go of her hands, which immediately went back to work on the buckle. Once it was undone she moved onto the button and zipper. She pushed the pants out of the way, raising herself slightly to move the pants from underneath her and past his thighs. Her hands grazed his hard shaft in the process and he groaned, his back tensing slightly against the soft backrest of the sofa. His composure was slipping but his hands moved to her belt then, quickly undoing it and her pants.

  
He kicked off his pants, boxers and all. He took hold of her waist, rolling her onto the soft cushions of the sofa so that he could use a hand to pull her pants down. He chuckled at the slight struggle. Lifting her slightly as she helped to remove the jeans, she smiled, stifling a laugh. She brought up her legs to get her jeans completely off and threw the pair to the pile, her underwear with them.

  
He moved into the space between her legs, sliding his hands up her thighs one after the other, bringing her legs up to cradle him. She could feel the press of his hips and his hardness against her thigh as his hands wandered her body. She was thankful for his attention, for the time he was taking to explore her body. She arched up to kiss him again, her hands tangling in his hair, traveling to and clutching delicately at his bruised ribs, her lips moving to his neck, nipping at the sun-kissed skin. 

  
They had begun to move against each other more than they had been, hips grazing and grinding, hands clasping and dipping into sensitive areas. Daryl was gasping against the crook of her neck, trying to keep control, but he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. She could feel his hard length pressing against the apex of her thighs, teasing at the sweet spot, and her back arched off the cushions. 

  
It had been so long since she’d done this, so, so long. But she wanted this, wanted it with him. And the hardness pressing against her told her he wanted her as well. He pressed his lips to her chest, kissing across her breasts, before trailing up her neck to her lips. Her hands slid over his hips, clutching at his behind and she pulled him against her hard. He groaned, his arms buckling slightly as he buried himself in her, a gasp falling from her lips.

  
Connie’s fingernails dug into his back, but he didn’t protest, he loved the sensation in fact. Their hips met as they moved against each other, his thrusts smooth and steady, her hands clasping his shoulder blades and tangling in his hair. He loved the sounds she was making, the hitch in her breath, the little moans, the gasps. Everything about this moment, about her, was sparking a fire in his chest. And she, she was reveling in the feeling of Daryl’s body on her’s

  
Her lips trailed his jaw, kissing and nipping as she headed for his lips. She kissed him hungrily as he thrust into her over and over, his hands brushing her hair from her face, trailing down over her chest. Her hips rolled against his, tension building in their chests, and she clasped at him. She pushed against him, rolling him onto his back, and sank down on him, seating herself deeper on him. His head tipped back slightly as he loosed a groan.

  
He turned his gaze back to her, his hands moving to her hips. She rocked against him, her hips moving in smooth motions that were driving him to the edge. Daryl felt like his chest was going to explode at any moment, and as she moved against him he pulled her down to kiss him again. It was the only thing keeping him anchored, he didn’t want this to be over too fast. She gasped with each roll of her hips, her hands clasping at his bruised ribs. 

  
Daryl was losing his mind, he hadn’t experienced anything like this, ever. Sure he’d had sex before, but that was just meaningless fucking with random girls he’d picked up during drunken nights out with Merle. This was different, this was something profound, this was _pure, utter ecstasy_. He wanted to please her beyond all measure, to treat her the way she deserved, and he never wanted to hurt her. He prayed they’d be able to do this again, an uncountable amount of times more. He wanted to be with her in this vulnerable way again, and even though he felt vulnerable he also felt strong.

  
He wrapped his arms around her ribcage and rolled her beneath him again, a breathy laugh escaping her lips. He needed to be over her again, to feel her beneath him, to feel her legs around his hips, her heels pressing against the base of his spine. She was shaking now, and Daryl knew that she was reaching the precipice, the one he had been fighting so hard to stop from tumbling over. He tried to keep his hips from jutting, to keep his thrusts smooth, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

  
He braced his left forearm by her head and snaked his right hand between their bodies, his regrettably rough fingers finding the point that made her throw her head back and arch her back. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, her mouth twisting into a smile. In that moment, she arched against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, tipping over the edge. Her nails dug into his back, she gasped against his neck, and he felt his release coming. He almost collapsed on her before he caught himself, breathing heavily. She was breathing heavily too, her skin glimmering with perspiration, her hair a wild mess. Daryl loved it though, tangling his fingers through it as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching her face lovingly.

  
She rolled slightly to the side to accommodate him on the sofa, and rested her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them both, making sure she was warm and cozy. She smiled at him, tracing patterns on his chest as she watched his face.

  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked and she shook her head

  
She tilted her head up to kiss him and he pulled her tight to his body, holding her close. She snuggled into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. She took his hand, carding her fingers through his and smiled. Soon the gentle rise and fall of Daryl’s chest told her he was asleep and the gentle motion relaxed her to the point of sending her to sleep as well.


	7. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the morning after...

When Daryl opened his eyes, the sun was peeking in through the boarded windows. The fire had gone out at some point during the night. Connie stirred in his arms then, her shoulders stretching slightly, and she opened her eyes. She turned her head up to look at him and smiled. Both of them sat up together, Connie holding the blanket to her chest. She tucked it under her arms to free her hands and signed him a good morning. Daryl expected to feel awkward, he’d never woken up to a woman who was as naked as he was. But he didn’t feel awkward. He felt comfortable and accepted. He returned the sign and she smiled. She leaned towards him, brushing his messy hair out of his face, and kissed him.

  
She got to her feet, blanket wrapped around her and Daryl took the opportunity to pull his pants on. She held out her hand, determined to get him to take it. He did and she pulled him towards the door, the one that led to the upstairs hall.

  
‘Where are we going?’ he signed to her, and then spoke, “You’re not even dressed.”

  
Tucking the blanket under her arms to free her hands, she signed her reply, ‘We’re going to have a shower.’

  
He looked her up and down before his eyes settled on her face. She raised her eyebrows, giving him a questioning look, pushing him to answer. He nodded and led her to the bathroom. 

She turned away from him then, pushing the shower curtain out of the way and turning the water on, steam filling the room. She glanced at him over her shoulder, dropped the blanket, and got in. Daryl hesitated a moment before he joined her under the stream of hot water, and sighed as it ran down his skin. He came up behind her, his hands sliding down her arms, and she sighed, her head tilting back slightly. She turned then, wrapping her arms around his ribs, her hands flat against his shoulder blades. Her face was almost against his shoulder and he ran his hand over her hair, long in its wet state, sitting between her shoulder blades. He pressed his lips to her hair. Daryl could be sweet when he wanted to. She felt safe. Truly safe.

  
She took it upon herself to grab the shampoo from the hanging shelf inside the shower and began emptying into her hand. Her hands rose to his hair and began gently massaging the shampoo into his damp locks, rubbing his scalp deep yet gently, causing him to let out breathy moans, his eyes closing. She’d teased him many times about his dirty, oily hair. He arched his head back, letting the water wash away the shampoo.

After scrubbing each other clean, Daryl and Connie, both wrapped in towels, peeked out of the bathroom, hoping for a clear coast. The house was still quiet, everyone seemingly still upstairs. Daryl took her by the hand and led her back to the stairs that led down to his room. She scooped up her clothing from beside the sofa and dressed quickly, succinctly as Daryl did the same, pulling on clean clothes. She looked around for her vest and tank top, spotting them by the window bench and snatched them up, tugging them on. She’d change when she got back to the house she shared with the rest of her family, the one they stayed in when they weren’t in the trailers at Hilltop. She had spare, clean, clothes there. But for now, the previous day’s outfit would suffice.

  
Daryl tied his boots as he watched her bundle her hair up on top of her head, digging into her pocket for a hair elastic. She smiled as she caught his eyes and winked at him. He huffed a chuckle and got up. He crossed the space to her, but she didn’t move, she only watched him. His hair was curling around his face where it was starting to dry, the deep color reminding her of dark coffee. _Coffee_ , she thought, she could really go for that. And some fresh clothes.

  
‘I’ll see you later.’ She signed to him, ‘Midday? Near the reservoir and strawberry patch?’  
He nodded and she smiled. 

...

  
Wandering back across Alexandria in the early morning light, she was lucky enough to not draw any attention to herself past a brief hello from one of the farm helpers. The small curbside house she’d settle in with Kelly, Yumiko, and Magna, came into view, everything seeming peaceful. She mounted the stairs and reached for the door handle carefully. She opened the door with delicate hands and slipped in quietly. She headed for the stairs, yet something, someone, caught her attention. Kelly stood with a glass of juice in her hand and raised her eyebrows, she put the glass down.

  
‘Where were you?’ Kelly signed

  
Connie’s eyed widened slightly, her mouth dropping open slightly. _Think, think, think…_  
‘Walking,’ she signed in reply

  
‘Walking?’ Kelly questioned and Connie nodded, ‘Before breakfast and in the same clothes as yesterday?’

  
Connie shrugged, trying to brush it off. Kelly’s mouth quirked into a ‘o’ as she put two and two together.

  
‘You were at Daryl’s.’

  
Connie kept her lips pressed into a stern line, and didn’t reply. Kelly stared at her, unamused. 

  
Connie sighed, giving in, ‘Fine. Yes.’

  
‘Did you two…’ Kelly questioned

  
Connie threw her hands up, waving them in mortification, trying to get her sister to stop poking into her sex life. Kelly laughed, rolling her eyes at her sister’s reaction.

  
‘What?’ Kelly signed, ‘We’re not allowed to talk about it?’

  
‘I’d like to keep my sex life to myself.’

  
‘So you did sleep with him.’

  
Connie let out an exasperated huff and finally just nodded, giving in. She shook her head, annoyed by her sister’s probing in a loving way. Connie headed to her room to change into fresh clothing and tried to salvage her now dry curls, attacking the knots formed by her hasty ponytail with a comb. When she was done and her curls were smooth, she settled on her fresh outfit; clean jeans, a bottle green tank top, a tan button up shirt. She pulled her boots back on and headed back downstairs to eat. She was starving.

...

Dog wandered back into the room, now that the door was open. Daryl didn't know where Dog had spent the night, probably on the main floor or in someone else’s bedroom, probably Carol's. Everyone loved Dog. Dog sniffed around the room, catching Connie’s scent on the furniture, on him. He petted his companion. Dog barked, staring him down, as if questioning him.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Daryl told him, "Though I'm sure you got plenty of treats wherever you were last night."

Dog grumbled and let out a low bark. Daryl huffed a laugh and got up from the sofa. He wandered out into the hallway, Dog following. He entered the kitchen, his stomach growling. Carol was nowhere to be seen, and Daryl didn't know whether it was because she'd already left or if she was still in her room, but judging by the plate of food left on the counter, she was already out and about.

He was thankful for the breakfast, even though it was cold. His stomach would have tried to eat itself if he had to spend the time cooking. He'd become to spoiled recently, he realised. He happily dug into the eggs and meat, poking at the grilled half tomato on the plate with his index finger. He gave in and ate it too, even though it wasn't his favourite. Carol always pestered him about eating more fruit and vegetables.

When he was done, he found himself leaving the house, Dog in tow. Judith and RJ were playing in the wide stretch of grass nearby and he waved at them as he approached.

"MORNING UNCLE DARYL!" Judith exclaimed and RJ just waved.

"Mornin'," Daryl replied, he flicked her hat and tousled RJ's hair.

"Hey Dog," RJ cooed as he petted him and ruffled his fur

"You seen Carol?" Daryl asked Judith

"Yeah, she's out running an errand with Gabriel, told me to tell you that she'll see you later," she answered

"M'kay," Daryl replied, "See you later."

"Bye!" RJ exclaimed as Daryl smiled at both of them and continued on his way.

He'd occupy himself with work until midday. And then he'd see _her_ again.


End file.
